Ecris ton histoire
by Alerah
Summary: La vie d'une jeune fille ordinaire, va changer pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire, lorsqu'elle va découvrir un livre appartenant à une personne qu'elle croyait bien connaitre. Après tout comme dit le dicton les apparences sont trompeuses.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_« Maman est-tu heureuse ? »_

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai changé, à quel moment je suis devenue cette femme devant son miroir qui se regarde sous toutes les coutures. Là devant mon miroir, je vois mon reflet et je ne me reconnais plus: qui est cette femme avec ses yeux éteints, ses cheveux ternes et surtout pâle comme la mort.

La mort parlons-en, j'ai toujours cru ou plutôt espérer que je ne finirais pas en enfer. Je crois qu'on appelle ça la peur de la mort, mais avec les choix que j'ai fait ou plutôt que le destin m'a imposé la mort est mon cadeau le plus précieux, mais à ce moment-là je n'en avais pas encore conscience.

Comme toutes les petites filles, j'ai rêvé du prince charmant, du château blanc et or, et surtout du _happy end_ qui l'accompagne. Pourquoi mettre ses idées absurdes et surtout réalisables seulement pour une poignée de filles bénies des dieux, dans nos esprits de petites princesses en quête de conte de fée. Pourquoi ne pas ne pas nous dire dès le début : _« Écoute ma chérie, tu sais les histoires d'Ariel et de ces amies les princesses de notre cher amis Walt que maman te lis, et bien c'est totalement utopique. Si tu ne travailles pas dur pour réaliser ton conte de fée, tu finiras comme la sorcière, seule, moche et en colère ! » _Je me suis toujours dis que jamais je ne ferais les même erreurs que ma mère. Jamais…

Mais je crois que son arrivée m'as donné tort, elle mon petit trésor, ma princesse, mon présent et surtout mon futur, ma petite Élisabeth. Rien que de parler d'elle me remplit de joie. Je prends conscience qu'il me faut la protéger et lui offrir la meilleure vie possible, comme la fait ma mère et tant d'autres avant elle. L'instinct maternel ?

Lentement, je me dirige vers notre petite salle de bain de fortune, je sais que ce n'est pas un endroit pour mon petit ange mais le plus important pour l'instant c'est de se mettre à l'abri. Je dois me dépêcher de m'habiller ainsi que de préparer et nourrir Lily.

Lily, Lizzie, Beth, Lisbeth, Élisa, Lisa, Élisabeth, je crois que c'est pour cela que nous avons choisi ce prénom. Je voulais que ma fille puisse vivre toutes les vies qu'elle souhaiterait et quoi de mieux que plusieurs prénom réunit en un seul. Je crois que mes préfères sont Lisa ma future top-model et Lily ma douce musicienne.

Qu'importe le chemin qu'elle choisira, je serai fière d'elle.

_Écris ton histoire..._

_« Maman t'es ou ? Maman, Maman… »_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que mon prologue vous plaît. Et qu'il vous donnera l'envie de lire mon histoire.<strong>

**J'ai déjà la fin de mon histoire écrite dans mon ordinateur mais le plus dur sera d'écrire les chapitres entre le prologue et mon épilogue.**

**Donc en toute humilité, je vous demande de me donner votre avis sur ce prologue pour m'aider à avancer. Et surtout vos conseils puisque je suis nouvelle dans l'écriture de fiction.**

** Bonsoir et merci.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

«_ Maman, maman, réponds moi ?_ » Où est-elle encore passée, je déteste quand elle disparait comme cela. Je vais devoir passer la soirée toute _seule_.

Seule, _Encore_ une fois... Cela dit je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, avec tous les cartons du déménagement.

Encore un, je crois que depuis que je suis petite nous avons dû déménager au moins trois fois par an. Et je peux vous dire que ça en fait des déménagements, puisque je viens de fêter mes 16 ans, 2 semaines auparavant. Et ma merveilleuse mère m'a offert : Un déménagement de plus. N'a-t-elle jamais entendu parler de stabilité ? Comment veut-elle que je me fasse des amis ou un petit ami, si on reste seulement quatre mois dans une ville.

Tout ici me parait vide et impersonnel. Je suis dans ma nouvelle chambre, et je me sens perdue, abandonnée. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, ses mêmes yeux que ma mère à tant de mal à regarder. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre mais je sais que cela est dû au faite que j'ai les yeux de mon père. Des yeux d'une couleur étrange, et qui me rend la tâche encore plus difficile pour me faire des amis.

Imaginez, vous arrivez comme tous les jours au lycée, c'est-à-dire en trainant les pieds et là vous apprenez qu'une nouvelle vient d'arriver. Jusque-là aucunes fausses notes, sauf qu'il y a un problème et de taille. Cette fille arrive alors que la rentrée est un lointain souvenir pour vous, son physique est assez banale mais quelque chose retient votre regard. Elle mesure 1.64m, bon elle est petite mais ce n'est pas cela qui vous étonne. Elle porte des habits simples et très bien assortis, elle a un sens aigu de la mode mais ce n'est toujours ça. Bon regardons de plus près, ce n'est pas ses cheveux noirs soyeux et bouclés qui attirent votre regard, ni son visage fin et son teint pâle. Ni sa bouche rosée et pulpeuse, ni ses yeux d'un gris intense et encore moins son nez droit, fin à la Nathalie Portman...

...Attendez, stop, revenons en arrière des yeux d'un gris intense.

Vous savait maintenant pourquoi je ne passe pas inaperçu. Tout ces déménagements ne m'ont pas aidé mais je crois que c'est surtout mes yeux gris qui dérange. Une seule fois, un garçon a eu assez de courage, je le reconnais, pour me dire que mes yeux lui faisait peur, il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu. j'aurai pu comprendre s'il n'avait pas suivi sa phrase par un : « _Si tu as envie toi et moi on pourrait se mettre à nu d'une autre manière_ » accompagné d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Ce jour-là, je me suis retrouvée exclue pour une semaine, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon poing c'est _bizarrement_ retrouvé sur son nez, je n'ai pas dû contrôler ma force puisqu'il a eu le nez fracturé. Je me souviens de la réaction de ma mère, elle m'avait dit devant le proviseur de mon tout nouveau lycée, que j'avais était formidable. Oui, Oui vous avez bien entendu ma mère m'a félicité pour avoir cassé le nez d'un de mes camarades, je crois que le proviseur n'a pas apprécié puisqu'il a rallongé ma punition de 3 semaines supplémentaires.

Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai plus remis les pieds dans cet établissement, il était l'heure pour nous de déménager précipitamment, d'après maman cette ville ne pouvait pas nous apprécier à notre juste valeur, cependant je soupçonnais maman de vouloir faire profil bas et que mon petit instant de gloire remettait ses plans en questions.

Finit ce moment de pur souvenir, il me faut encore ranger cette immense maison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me casse la tête puisque dans 4 mois jour pour jour, je serais assise au même endroit mais là j'emballerai mes affaires. Je sens que je vais devoir aussi ranger les affaires de maman. Pfiou, j'en ai pour toute la nuit.

**Bienvenue au comté d'Arlington, en Virginie.**

* * *

><p>Je me souviens maintenant avoir pensé que cette ville serait encore une énième ville que maman me ferait adopter de force. Je me trompais et lourdement, cette ville allait être mon tombeau, le tombeau de ma si courte vie. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait m'arriver, tout commença un mois après notre arrivée. Ce jour-là, il ne faisait pas vraiment beau, c'était un matin d'automne comme tous les autres à la différence près que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de maman depuis une semaine, ce qui croyez-moi est une chose exceptionnelle et vraiment terrifiante pour une jeune fille de 16ans surprotégée.<p>

Je me suis levée comme un automate ce matin-là, je détestais quand ma maman n'était pas à mes côtés. Elle aimait dire que j'avais un besoin d'indépendance tellement grand qu'il se traduisait par une dépendance totale à son amour maternel. Bien sûr, je ne lui aie jamais donné raison, mais elle était dans le vrai. Ma mère, à ce moment précis de ma vie était tout pour moi, ma meilleure amie, ma figure maternelle et paternelle, l'épaule sur laquelle je pleurais mais par-dessus tout, elle était ma **seule** famille.

Après être passée par la salle de bain pour m'habiller, je m'étais tous naturellement diriger vers la cuisine avec le courrier en main. J'étais tranquillement en train de manger mon petit déjeuner, quand je vis cette lettre.

C'était _son_ écriture, j'en étais sur. _Elle_ seule avait cette petite manie de doubler le -_e_ de mon prénom, _elle_ disait que cela faisait plus distinguée.

Après avoir jetée, ce qui me servait de repas, une pomme et un verre de lait. Je me dirigeais dans sa chambre. J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir dans son lit, quand elle était en déplacement. Là installé dans ses couvertures, j'ai ouvert délicatement cette précieuse lettre.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, quelque chose en moi peut-être mon instinct, me criait de tout mon être que cette lettre allait changer ma vie. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que maman ne m'envoyer jamais de lettre, le seul contact qu'on avait lorsqu'elle était absente était un sms, un jour avant son retour, qui disait : _Je suis en route_. Voilà pourquoi cette lettre pesait lourd dans ma main.

Dès les premiers mots, j'ai su que rien ne serait comme avant. Et que j'avais peut-être vue ma mère pour la dernière fois.

_Ma chérie pardonne moi,_

_Comme tu le sais, je suis partie une fois de plus pour des affaires qui nécessitent ma présence. Mais, je ne reviendrais pas._

_A l'heure où tu lis ces mots, je suis en train de me battre pour que tu aies un avenir meilleur. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que je te raconte, mais fais-moi confiance. __**Tu dois me faire confiance**__, s'il te plait mon cœur, mon ange, ne me cherche pas, __**surtout pas **__! Cela reviendrait à détruire ce que nous avons construit ensemble depuis ta naissance._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je t'aime, que la vie n'est pas aussi injuste que tu le crois en lisant cette lettre et surtout que tu ne dois absolument pas me chercher je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas me chercher. Et tu sais que je le saurais si tu me cherche._

_Pour finir, je vais te faire un cadeau et t'offrir une chance de comprendre cette histoire et peut-être arriveras-tu à me pardonner._

_Je suis sûre que tu es dans ma chambre à cette instant, donc met toi face au portrait de ton aïeule. Et ne fais pas de grimace en la regardant, respecte tes aînés. Derrière, tu trouveras un coffre la combinaison est ta date de naissance. Je sais ce n'est pas très inventif de ma part, passons, tu devrais trouver trois livres. Ces trois livres, je les ai écrit à différentes périodes de ma vie. J'espère qu'ils t'apporteront les réponses à tes questions. Tu trouveras aussi assez d'argent ainsi que ton passeport, les clés de la voiture et ma carte de crédit avec le code. Fais en bon usage._

_Je t'aime et ça personne ne pourra dire le contraire. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie mais toi tu n'es pas une erreur même si certaines personnes essayeront de te prouver le contraire._

_Adieu mon ange, ne fait confiance à personne._

_Je t'aime._

_Izzie Karmichael._

* * *

><p>Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais là sur ce grand lit, qui me parut plus grand encore qu'à l'habitude. Mes larmes coulaient à flot, un seul mot me revenait à l'esprit sans cesse : <strong>Abandon<strong>. Elle m'avait abandonné.

Pourquoi me faisait-elle cela ? Ne m'aimait-elle plus, aucune mère saine d'esprit n'envisagerait d'abandonner son enfant...

Et c'est là que j'ai compris : il est vrai qu'aucune mère ne voudrait quitter son enfant, à moins d'une bonne raison, une très bonne raison. Et pour ma mère ma sécurité était cette raison, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour moi.

Mais si elle était prête à tout pour moi, il en était de même pour moi, après tous les chien ne font pas des chats. Et j'étais prête à tous pour retrouver ma mère, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. Mon regard s'attarda sur sa lettre, je relisais ses mots, ils tournaient en boucles dans ma tête :_ je ne reviendrais pas, me battre, ne me cherche pas, je t'aime, portrait, trois livres._

Je me suis dirigeais vers le fameux portrait, il représentait mon arrière, arrière, arrière-grand-mère. Maman gardait son portrait car selon elle, il renfermait l'histoire de notre famille. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi, il cachait la précieuse histoire de ma mère, sa vie, ses joies, ses peurs. J'allais pouvoir comprendre maman, ses voyages d'affaires, son abandon inexpliqué et peut-être découvrir qui étais mon père.

Les trois livres en mains, j'ai pu constatais que maman avais eu une vie bien remplit. Chacun des livres avaient une couverture en cuir d'un vert émeraude aussi profond que ses yeux. Ils étaient épais comme un roman, moi qui n'imaginait même pas maman écrire, j'étais servie. Combien de page comptais chaque livres, je ne saurais le dire. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que j'en avais pour un moment.

Je pris le premier livre, mes mains tremblaient, j'étais tétanisée mais je devais le faire pour moi, pour maman, pour notre avenir. Alors avec le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, j'ai commencé mon voyage dans le passé:_ Là où tous commence._

_18 janvier 1986,_

_J'ai quinze ans, quinze ans._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le premier chapitre, le deuxième n'arrivera pas maintenant.<strong>

**Je préfère attendre de voir si ma fiction est visitée avant de continuer à publier.**

**A bientôt, enfin j'espère.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2, j'ai décidé de continuer à poster ma fiction. Parce que même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, être lu par 1 seul lecteur me suffit amplement. Donc je tiens à remercier TheDreamy car c'est grâce à tes reviews que je continue. Après tout un auteur n'est pas reconnu à son succès mais aux nombres de ses livres et à la passion avec laquelle il les écrit. **

**Bisous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_18 janvier 1986,_

_J'ai quinze ans, quinze ans. _

_Je n'y crois toujours pas, encore un an et je pourrais passer mon permis. Un an et je pourrais partir de ce trou perdu. Partir loin, loin de ma chère famille, loin de cette ville paumée, loin de ces gens hypocrite et sans avenir. Je veux avoir une belle vie, loin d'ici, loin très loin._

_En attendant, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et pour rien au monde je resterai enfermée à la maison. Ce journal, il m'a été offert par ma meilleure amie Raquel. Elle est ma seule véritable amie, et ça pour la vie. Elle et moi on se complète, elle a peut-être 19ans mais elle ne me traite pas en gamine. Avec elle, je peux être moi-même sans avoir peur de me cacher._

_Alors cher journal, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras mon exutoire. Je te livrai tous mes secrets ou plutôt mes péchés comme dirai Raquel._

_Je te laisse, je te raconterais ce que Raquel a prévu pour mon anniversaire. Telle que je la connais, ça sera mémorable. _

_I.K_

Voilà, j'ai commencé à écrire dans mon journal. Raquel disait que c'était toujours les débuts qui étaient difficiles mais qu'après j'y prendrai goût et que j'aimerai ça. En fait, elle avait dit cette phrase pour parler du sexe mais elle m'avait assuré qu'on pouvait l'appliquer à tout.

En parlant de Raquel, je dois la rejoindre dans quinze minutes au Quincy Burger, le seul fast-food de notre bled perdu. J'ai mis ma plus belle robe, elle m'arrive au genou, taille empire et de couleur noir. Je me suis maquillée de façon légère et j'ai relevé mes longs cheveux noirs en un chignon lâche. J'espère que ça ira, Raquel ne m'a pas dit où l'on allait.

Après 10min d'engueulade avec ma mère et ce qui me sert de beau-père, je suis enfin arrivée au Quincy Burger. Et bien sur Raquel n'est pas encore arrivée. Cinq minutes plus tard une voiture cabriolet rouge vive s'arrête juste à un mètre de moi dans un dérapage très bien contrôlé.

- _Hi, Honey ça te dis un petit tour en voiture, pour la soirée de ta vie ?_

- _Seulement si tu me promets de tenir parole Raquel_. Dis-je en insistant sur son prénom et en montant dans la voiture.

_- Hé, pourquoi tu ne joues pas le jeu. Ce soir, je ne suis pas Raquel, honey, mais Courtney ok ?_

_- Je crois mais où va-t-on ? Je commence à paniquer Ra… Courtney. _

_- Et bien ma chère Izzie, nous quittons Hillows Hills pour aller visiter la ville voisine._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, on peut très bien passer la soirée au Hurley's bar._

_- Certainement pas, aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial pour nous deux, c'est ton anniversaire et coïncidence ma meilleure amie est née le même jour. _Elle avait dit ça avec son sourire en coin qui ne présagé rien de bon.

_- Allez Izzie ne joue pas ta prude, on va s'éclater._

_- Ok, tu as gagné. Quelle ville sera à la hauteur de ton espérance ma chère Courtney Love ?_

_- C'est très simple ma chère Isobel Flemming…_

_- Attends pourquoi toi tu as le droit de changer de nom alors que moi tu me donnes le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Super l'inventivité_. Dis-je ironique

_- Arrêtes de m'interrompre pour des détails Isobel, regarde on est arrivée._

Je déteste mon prénom et elle le sait. Je m'appelle Isobel Karmikael, mais je préfère Izzie. Isobel fait tellement vieux. Flemming est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, et même si je n'ai rien contre je préfère le nom de mon père. C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui, il est mort quand j'avais 5ans. Ma mère c'est remariée un an plus tard avec Bud Hurley, il tient le seul bar d'Hillows Hills. Et croyait moi, il a la tête de l'emploi.

Arrêtons là le portrait de famille, Raquel a raison on est arrivée. Il y a le même panneau vert dans toutes les villes qui nous souhaite la bienvenue.

_- Bienvenue à Mystic Falls !_ dis-je avec dédain.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait deux heures que l'on était dans ce bar, aussi pourri que le nôtre : Le Mystic grill. Raquel dansait entourée de deux garçons, ils avaient payé toutes nos consommations, encore des stupides fils à papa.<p>

Raquel croque la vie à pleine dent, il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Son père a commencé à la violer quand elle a eu 8ans et le pire dans tout ça c'est que sa mère était au courant mais elle le laissait faire. A 16ans, elle s'est émancipée pour venir s'installer à Hillows Hills pour mon plus grand plaisir. Personne ne l'aime en ville, il faut dire que pour s'installer parmi nous, elle a dû trouver de l'argent et tous ces messieurs ont bien voulu l'aider.

Raquel est une très belle fille, elle est grande et mince, une blonde aux yeux bleu océan, avec des lèvres pulpeuses roses. Alors croyais moi, n'importe quel homme serait prêt à payer pour passer une nuit dans ses bras. Raquel l'a bien compris, et cela ne l'a gêne pas le moins du monde de leur soutirer quelques billets.

Sa réputation a vite fait le tour de la ville, personne ne voulait être ami avec elle. Un jour, alors que je jouais les cendrillon au bar de Bud, elle est entrée et elle a commandé une vodka citron, comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas l'âge légal mais Bud lui a quand même servi son verre et en prime elle a eu le droit à un sourire lubrique. Et là j'ai compris, ce salopard trompait ma mère avec la pute d'Hillows Hills. Sur le moment, j'étais tellement énervée que j'ai pris le premier objet sous ma main et je lui ai lancé en pleine tête. Elle s'est retrouvée couverte de ketchup, elle m'a regardé avec un regard tellement froid que j'ai cru mourir sous son intensité. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi, je me voyais déjà à l'hôpital avec des bleus partout. Il ne restait que deux mètres entre nous, elle m'a regardé de la tête au pied. Et là s'en que je m'y attende, elle s'est mise à rire, rire tellement fort qu'elle devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Croyez-moi, j'étais perdue.

_- Bravo petite, tu t'appelles comment_ ? elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

_- Isobel Karmikael, mais tout le monde m'appelle Izzie. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas c'est juste que…_

_- Eh calme toi, c'est juste du ketchup. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi moi ? Même si je me doute de la raison._ Avait-elle ajouté en lançant un regard en direction de Bud. _C'est ton père ?_

**_- NON_ **! avais-je crié. _C'est juste le nouveau mari de ma mère, juste un gros alcoolique qui se tape une fille de 17ans._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il aimerait juste se la taper mais pour l'instant c'est peine perdue !_ Elle m'avait dit cette phrase en chuchotant à mon oreille comme si c'était un secret.

- _Et bien, Izzie quel âge as-tu ?_

_- 13ans. Je suis désolée mais je dois continuer de nettoyer. _Je voyais Bud qui commencé à s'impatienter._ Pardon pour tes habits, si tu veux je peux les nettoyer ?_

_- Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je devais rentrer me changer de toute façon. A bientôt Isobel Karmikael._

A partir de ce moment, on était devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Elle m'avait avoué avoir aimé mon courage et la fureur dans mes yeux, ce jour-là. Elle disait qu'on se ressemblait, elle avait raison. On avait les mêmes passions : l'argent et le pouvoir. Elle m'a tout appris, comment séduire un garçon et le manipuler afin d'obtenir tout ce que je souhaitais. On était devenues les deux pestiférées de cette charmante ville, enfin du point de vue des filles; les garçons nous mangeaient dans la main. J'adorais cette nouvelle vie, j'avais eu ma première fois un garçon du nom de Tom Peterson. Il avait 20 ans, il était venu pour passer ses vacances chez sa tante. Raquel m'avait dit de foncer, et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Je n'avais pas encore 15 ans à l'époque mais ça n'a pas gêné Tom, loin de là. Après ça, beaucoup ont suivi et encore tant d'autres à venir.

* * *

><p>En parlant de garçon, un garçon très mignon vient d'entrer. Il se dirige vers le bar, nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se quitter de la soirée.<p>

_- Viens avec moi._ Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le suis sans réfléchir, l'alcool m'y aide beaucoup. Il m'entraine dans la réserve, avant de partir je lance un dernier regard à Raquel. Elle me répond par un sourire satisfait puis tourne la tête vers ses deux prétendants, un regard lubrique se dessine sur son visage. Je sens qu'elle aura deux fois plus de plaisir ce soir.

Je reporte mon attention sur ce démon aux airs d'ange. A peine a-t-il fermé la porte qu'il me plaque sur le mur, à m'en faire mal. Un frisson de plaisir traverse mon dos, je sens mon intimité se réchauffer quand il écarte mes cuisses à l'aide de sa jambe.

Je le sens embrasser mon cou, mes yeux se ferment et un gémissement sort de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Il remonte vers mon visage avec une lenteur maitrisée, ce n'est pas un débutant j'ai tiré le bon numéro. Arrivé au niveau de mes lèvres il s'arrête, un gémissement de frustration m'échappe.

Je le sens sourire, il sait qu'il a le contrôle mais plus pour très longtemps. D'un coup de hanche, j'inverse nos positions j'ancre mon regard dans le sien pendant que mes mains caresse son torse. Je sens ses muscles sous mes doigts, je déboutonne un par un les boutons de sa chemise. Arrivée à sa ceinture, je vois son érection enserrée dans son jeans. Instinctivement, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

_- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?_

_- Chut, ne gâche pas tout. Maintenant agis et fais-moi tienne._

_- Ça ne sera pas doux et plaisant !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille._

Pris dans notre frénésie, il m'embrassa passionnément. Ses baisers étaient durs et violents, il souleva ma robe jusqu'à mon ventre. Il ouvrit son pantalon d'une main, pendant que l'autre qui caressait mes cheveux se fit plus pressante. Je sentis sa main enserrée mes cheveux avec plus de force, il tira ma tête en arrière pour avoir accès à mon cou. D'un geste, il me pénétra, je poussais un cri de douleur et de plaisir. Ses va et vient étaient rapides, j'embrassais son cou, ses lèvres. J'en voulais plus, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos dénudé. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il jouit en moi peu de temps après se fut mon tour.

On était là haletant et transpirant, et la seule chose que je vis dans son regard c'était de l'envie. On fit l'amour encore et encore, on allait recommençait une fois de plus quand la porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Raquel.

_- Ouh, ça sent le sexe ou je ne m'y connais pas._

_- Que veux-tu Courtney ?_

_- Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais le bar va fermer et nous devons rentrer Isobel._

_- J'arrive dans 30 secondes, le temps de m'arranger._

_- Je t'attends dans la voiture. Bye gueule d'ange._

Je me rhabillais correctement, je m'apprêtais à partir quand une main me plaqua sur la porte. La poignée dans le dos, je sentis ses lèvres se posaient durement sur les miennes.

_- Tu n'allais pas partir sans dire en revoir ?_

_- Les meilleures parties de sexe sont les one shot sans sentiments._

_- Je suis d'accord mais ça ne nous empêche pas de recommencer._

Il prit mon portable dans mon sac et y enregistra son numéro. Il s'en alla après m'avoir dit de l'appeler quand j'aurais envie de m'éclater.

_- A très bientôt, Isobel._ Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonnait comme un appel au sexe. Je crois que ce prénom remonte dans mon estime.

Sur le chemin du retour, Raquel me raconte sa soirée. Je suis persuadée qu'elle essaye de me rendre jalouse. Je n'avais jamais passé la nuit avec plusieurs garçons, je me contentais d'un seul à la fois.

_- Alors, raconte-moi tout honey. Comment était ton petit ange._

_- Je peux te dire une chose : il ressemble peut-être à un ange mais il a tout du démon, le démon du plaisir de la chair._

_- Hmmm, tu me donnes envie. Ça te dit de dormir à la maison ce soir ?_

_- Oui pourquoi pas ! Je doute que ma mère m'attende sur le fauteuil du salon._

_- On va bien s'amuser, fais-moi confiance._ Sa main glissa du levier de vitesse jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. Il nous arrivait parfois de coucher ensemble juste par plaisir. Nous n'étions pas lesbiennes ou bisexuelles mais juste deux jeunes filles se tenant compagnie, quand l'envie était trop dure à supporter.

_- J'ai toujours confiance en toi._

La nuit était presque achevée, j'étais dans les draps de Raquel. Son corps collé au mien me donnait chaud, je me dégageais sans faire de bruit et me dirigeais vers mon portable. J'avais dans l'idée de donner un autre rendez-vous à ce jeune homme, il m'intriguait. Je lui envoyer un message : _dans deux jours, au même endroit et à la même heure_ et je signais_ Isobel._ Je cherchais son numéro dans mon répertoire. Je ne savais pas son prénom, je cherchais donc un nom nouveau.

Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, _John Gilbert_.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, vous connaissez enfin les noms des personnages.<strong>

**Je voulais que ça reste secret plus longtemps mais je crois qu'il était temps de les dévoiler.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Bisous.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alors je voudrais avant tous répondre à Amanda. Déjà je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore par la suite. Je peux aussi te répondre sans trop te dévoiler la suite qu'on suivra l'histoire d'Isobel mais par le biais de ses journaux intimes. Mais qui sait peut être qu'à la fin quand sa vie sera retracée la nouvelle génération entrera en jeu, puisque dans le premier chapitre notre jeune inconnue dis bien qu'elle sera prête à tous pour retrouver sa mère. Mais peut être plus pour les même raisons ;-).**

* * *

><p><em>14 février 1986.<em>

_Me revoilà cher journal, cela fait un presque 1 mois que je te révèle mes passions et mes peines. Et j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir où j'en suis. _

_Le premier changement dans ma vie c'est peut-être Raquel, depuis une semaine on ne se voit plus. Elle me reproche d'avoir changé, de ne plus avoir de temps à lui accorder, je l'admets nous nous sommes éloignées. Mais ce qui m'arrive est tellement incroyable et tellement différent que mon monde n'est plus compatible avec le sien._

_Ensuite, il y a John notre relation est assez complexe, dans le genre je t'aime moi non plus._

_Il faut aussi que tu saches que le problème Raquel est lié de près à John, c'est très simple ils se détestent. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se sauter à la gorge et de me mettre au milieu de leur guerre. _

_Mais le plus grand changement dans ma vie reste la découverte d'un monde que jamais je n'aurais cru réel : les vampires._

_John m'a révélé le secret de Mystic Falls, de ses habitants, de sa famille et surtout de leur combat contre les vampires._

_Les vampires existent et ils sont parmi nous, rien à voir avec les vampires des séries ou de la littérature. Ils sont là vivant à la lumière du jour et un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : désir._

_Désir de connaitre ce monde, désir de rencontrer des vampires et surtout désir de devenir vampire. Je sais tu vas me dire que je suis folle, bonne à être enfermée. Il faut se rendre compte, on parle de vampire, je pourrais vivre tous mes rêves et avoir la vie et la jeunesse éternelles. _

_Mais une seule ombre vient ternir mon bel avenir, parce que je suis sûr que mon futur est lié au monde vampirique, et cette ombre c'est John, il refuse de me dire comment devenir vampire._

_John tient toi prés je passe à l'attaque… _

* * *

><p>Je referme mon journal, mon dernier lien avec Raquel. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vue, je crois que j'ai enterré notre amitié six pieds sous terre.<p>

Jamais personne n'avait été aussi irrespectueuse et si froide, les mots étaient plus horribles les uns que les autres. Mais rien ne m'a arrêté, pas même ses larmes. A ce moment-là, ma véritable nature s'est imposée tout naturellement.

J'ai été froide, mesquine, elle m'avait confié son passé et je m'en suis servie pour la mettre plus bas que terre. Toutes ces insultes, elle les avait déjà entendues de la bouche des habitants de Hillows Hills mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, les utilisent contre elle.

Ce jour-là, il n'y a pas que notre amitié qui est morte, mon cœur déjà amère et devenu glacial. J'avais dit adieu à Raquel, adieu à la petite fille que j'étais et surtout adieu à Izzie Karmickael. Isobel Flemming avait fait son entrée et personne ne l'arrêterais.

_- Izzie, tu as de la visite !_

_- J'arrive, et c'est Isobel. _Dis-je acide. Ma mère était habituée à l'ignorance que je lui portais mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette méchanceté et à ses paroles froides et mesquines.

_- Mais en voilà une belle apparition._

_- Gardes tes paroles John, elles ne m'atteignent pas._

_- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour t'avoir dans mon lit._ Il était là en train de rire de sa petite trouvaille, ah les garçons. _Je sais ce qui t'excite, un seul mot et tu t'enflamme, un mot : vampire. Mais fait attention mon ange, tu vas y laisser tes ailes._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas d'ailes et ma couleur favorite est le rouge. Rien d'un ange tout du démon. Et tu peux m'aider à améliorer mon côté démoniaque._

_- Ah, ah, ah, tu ne perds pas le nord. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, je dois te montrer quelque chose. _

* * *

><p>Dans sa voiture, je voyais les bâtiments d'Hillows Hills défiler et avec tous les moments passés avec Raquel. Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière, je ne pouvais plus la voir. Pourtant je sais qu'elle me pardonnera, si je vais m'excuser mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour deux.<p>

_- Tu penses encore à cette trainée !_

_- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça s'il te plait !_

_- Pourquoi tu es toujours gentille et fragile quand il s'agit d'elle. Je ne te comprends pas Isobel, je voudrai tellement qu'entre nous ça soit aussi simple et naturel qu'entre vous deux._

_- Ne souhaites pas ça John, rien n'est simple entre elle et moi. Je ne dois plus la voir, comme tu dis je suis fragile avec elle et ça je ne veux pas. Si on reste amies, elle sera ma faiblesse et je ne peux me le permettre._

Dans ces moments-là, John et moi, nous tombons les masques. Il ne reste plus qu'une jeune femme fragile qui pourrait tomber amoureuse de ce jeune homme intelligent et qui brille par sa présence. Mais je ne le peux pas non plus, je me suis jurée d'avoir une belle vie et maintenant je sais que ma belle vie se réalisera en tant que vampire. Quand je serais vampire, je devrais oublier tous ce qui faisait de moi une humaine, Raquel, John, Hillows Hills et Mystic Falls.

Nous sommes arrivés à Mystic Falls, ici personne ne me connait. Je me fais discrète, on ne vient que très peu de fois chez John. Je sais qu'il a un grand frère qui est marié et médecin, mais cela s'arrête là. On monte directement dans sa chambre, elle est simple à son image. Il ferme la porte à clé, et sort de dessous son lit une malle.

_- Je voulais te montrer tous ce que ma famille m'a légué. Mon frère refuse d'y croire donc mon grand-père s'est rabattu sur moi, ironique non ? _

John est le vilain petit canard, son père et son grand père sont toujours sur son dos. Ils trouvent que tous ce qu'il fait n'est pas à la hauteur des Gilbert. Je sais qu'il voudrait leur montrer le contraire mais il n'est jamais assez bien pour eux.

_- John, regarde-moi !_ Ses yeux sont humides, ma main caresse sa joue et là j'aperçois tous autre avenir dans ses bras.

_- Isobel, je…_

_- Chut, fais-moi l'amour._

Pour la première fois, on fait l'amour ce n'est pas du sexe. Dans chacun de nos gestes, on essaye d'y mettre un message d'espoir.

Dans ses bras, j'oublie tous mes problèmes avec Raquel et je vois un avenir paisible. Un mari rentrant de son travail, moi qui l'accueille de la cuisine où le repas dore dans le four. Une petite fille blonde et un petit garçon brun descendent des escaliers pour sauter dans ses bras.

John aussi s'abandonne dans cette étreinte, on se montre cet amour qui restera à jamais caché dans nos cœurs. Nous sommes trop fiers et orgueilleux pour se l'avouer, alors dans cet ultime instant de pur bonheur on se met à rêver et à espérer de cet avenir impossible.

Quelques heures après cette pause dans le temps, on commence à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

_- J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras, j'oublie mon père, mon frère et surtout que je ne suis pas ce qu'il attende de moi._

_- John, tu crois que toi et moi on aurait pu avoir une vie paisible et heureuse ?_

_- Oui, j'en suis sûr on aurait pu. Oui, j'en suis sûr…_

_- J'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi, si mon cœur n'était pas mort._

_- Je sais, je sais. Isobel, je dois t'avouer quelque chose qui t'éloignera de moi. Mais je sais que c'est inévitable. Je ne connais pas le secret de la transformation en vampire, mon grand-père trouve que je ne suis pas encore prêt._

_- Oh ! J'en suis désolé, je sais que tu veux plus que tous le respect et l'admiration de ta famille. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire des recherches de mon côté. Mais oublions pour l'instant le surnaturel et ta famille, laisse-moi encore rêver quelques instants._

On était bien là tous les deux nus dans les bras de l'autre à parler de notre avenir scolaire. Le seul avenir sur lequel on pouvait agir. John voulait suivre des études de droit mais il hésitait beaucoup. Pas Moi, je savais déjà où j'allais étudier : l'université de Duke. Là-bas, il existait une filière sur le folklore et sur la parapsychologie. Un bon départ pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

_- Joyeuse saint valentin John !_

Sans le savoir, il venait de m'offrir un merveilleux cadeau de saint valentin. Cette nuit fut notre seule véritable nuit d'amour, et même si je ne partageais pas ses sentiments je les avaient ressenti durant cette pause tendresse. C'est un souvenir que je garderai enfouie profondément dans mon cœur._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre 4, désolé du retard mais comme les vacances sont finies mon temps libre aussi :-(<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il est plus court que les précédents! **

**bye bye.**

**petit review?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Désolé, je sais que j'ai complètement laissé cette fiction de coté. Mais je n'avais plus de temps et d'inspiration, j'ai trop d'idées dans ma tête mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre sur "papier". J'ai envie que cette fiction soit bien écrite mais il est difficile de garder une écriture fluide. Surtout pour écrire des passages plus simples et basiques, je préfère quand il y a de l'action. Alors quand les moment sont plus calmes et plus banales, je trouve ça plus difficile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_24 mai 1986,_

_Par où commencer…_

_J'ai envoyé ma demande d'admission à Duke, il y a un mois et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai peur de ne pas être prise. Maman m'a dit que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire après tout j'avais 15ans, quel université refuserai une jeune surdouée. J'espère qu'elle a raison, je rêve tellement d'aller à Duke._

_Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai dit « maman » et oui on s'est réconciliées grâce à Bud. Elle s'est décidé à le quitter, c'était dur les premiers temps. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et voulait le récupérer mais quand elle a vu que je me rapprochais d'elle et que je la consolais, elle a décidait d'être forte. Et depuis, on retrouve une relation mère-fille petit à petit. _

_Mais comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive seule, j'ai découvert que Raquel avait quitté la ville et qu'elle n'avait laissé derrière qu'une simple lettre. Dans cette lettre, elle m'a dit tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : de son bonheur de m'avoir rencontré à sa déception et sa tristesse quant à l'issue de notre amitié. _

_En lisant cette lettre, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle ne me disait pas où elle allait mais me souhaitait d'avoir la vie dont je rêvais car je la méritais. Et après un dernier : __**A bientôt j'espère… **__et un dernier __**je t'aime mon Izzie, **__j'ai trouvé un poème qui me rend le sourire et me donne espoir:_

_**Tant d'années ont séparé nos deux derniers regards  
>Et il aura fallu aujourd'hui, l'intervention du hasard<br>immiscé dans nos vies, pour qu'au coin d'une rue  
>Au fil d'un après-midi, pressées, on se tombe dessus.<strong>_

_**J'ai retrouvé tes yeux, ta voix, ton superbe sourire.**_  
><em><strong>Et là, comme deux ados, ne sachant que se dire,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais heureux au fond, nous avons éclaté de rire !<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soudain, la réalité a dépassé tous les souvenirs.<strong>_

_**J'ai fait si souvent le rêve de ce merveilleux instant,**_  
><em><strong>A ta façon d'être, j'ai vu que toi aussi apparemment.<strong>_  
><em><strong>D'un coup, le temps n'avait plus d'importance,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ni toi, ni moi, n'avions plus aucune urgence.<strong>_

_**Echanges de phrases banales puis, la curiosité**_  
><em><strong>Tu deviens quoi ? Des enfants ? Tu es Mariée ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Téléphones échangés, promesses de se revoir,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Invitation ! Oui pourquoi pas ? Un resto un soir !<strong>_

_**Finalement dans la vie,**_  
><em><strong>Rien n'est jamais fini !<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et nul ne peut dire<strong>_  
><em><strong>De quoi est fait l'avenir !<strong>_

(Retrouvailles de Blandine)

_Ce simple poème me redonne espoir, il est tellement beau et tourné vers l'avenir. Et ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est le fait qu'il montre une Raquel que personne ne connait à part moi. Une Raquel touchante, qui montre son côté tendre et qui dévoile ses sentiments._

_Alors moi aussi je lui ai écrit une lettre, bien sûr je la garderai avec moi ne sachant pas où l'envoyer. Mais peut être qu'un jour au détour d'une rue, ma lettre trouvera son destinataire._

* * *

><p>Je me mets en boule dans lit, cela fait deux jours que j'ai trouvé cette lettre sur le pas de ma porte. Deux jours que je ne quitte pas mon lit, deux jours que ma mère essaye de me faire sortir de ma chambre. Je ne me comprends pas, je suis tellement contradictoire. J'ai tout fait pour éloigner Raquel de ma vie et maintenant qu'elle est partie je m'en mords les doigts. Je dis que son poème me redonne espoir et je reste prostrée dans mon lit comme un légume.<p>

_- Aaaaaah ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah !_

_- Isobel ! tout va bien chérie, je t'ai entendu crier._

_- Oui, maman tout va bien. Dis-je avec des tremolos dans la voix._

_- Je peux entrer, chérie ?_

_- Non, je veux rester seule. S'il te plait, maman laisse-moi juste du temps._

_- D'accord ! je vais préparer le repas, tu as encore reçu la visite de ce John. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, tu devrais l'appeler pour le rassurer._

_- Je vais y penser, appelles moi quand le diner est prêt._

_- Isobel ?_

_- Hmm ?_

_- Je t'aime chérie !_

_- Moi aussi, moi aussi maman._

Elle s'inquiète pour moi cela me fait plaisir, je redécouvre ma mère. Elle est si…

_- Oh, Izzie j'ai oublié de te dire qu'une lettre de Duke vient d'arriver. _

Je ne fais même plus attention au surnom qu'elle a utilisé, ni au fait qu'elle se trouve derrière la porte. Je sors en trombe et la bouscule sans le faire exprès. Je descends les escaliers en courant bien sûr je rate les dernières marches et me retrouve sur les fesses.

* * *

><p><em>- Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas ?<em>

_- Je ne peux pas, imagine que c'est un refus ! je me suis inscrite seulement à Duke._

_- Donnes la moi, je vais l'ouvrir ta fichue lettre._

Dire que j'étais stressée était un euphémisme. Cette lettre était un pas de plus vers mon futur, un futur plus beau ? Oui plus beau, ça j'en suis sûr.

_- Alors ? Je ne suis pas prise ? Mon dieu non, je suis prise. Mais Putain, tu vas parler oui ou merde John. _

_- ISOBEL MICKAEALA FLEMMING KARMICKAEL, surveille ton langage. Bordel de merde._

_- Euh… Maman tu plaisantes là ?_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? N'oublie pas…_

_- Mesdames, je crois qu'on a mieux à faire que de parler convenance._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas prise, rien qu'à voir ta tête. C'est mort !_

_- Tu as raison sur une chose, Poupée. Ma tête doit vraiment faire peur, mais c'est seulement parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'une fois que tu auras ta petite vie d'étudiante à Duke, tu m'oublieras._

_- Mais dit pas n'importe quoi, je ne pourrais pas…. Attend ça veut dire que…._

_- Oui Miss Isobel, vous allez bien à Duke. Félicitations_

_- Oh mon bébé, va aller à Duke._

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais prise. J'allais enfin pouvoir avancer… Dans deux mois maximum, je serais en route pour la Caroline du Nord.

* * *

><p><em>18 Aout 1986,<em>

_Mon dossier est bouclé, il me reste juste à mettre à jour mon dossier médical. Enfin bref, je commence enfin à réaliser que je suis une simple fille de 15ans, presque 16, qui va entrer à l'université. Les gens là-bas auront presque tous 3ans de plus que moi, mais je n'ai pas peur après tous Rachel avait 19ans et John en à 18._

_J'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur les vampires, ça n'a pas vraiment donné grand-chose. J'attends d'être à Duke pour avoir accès à leur bibliothèque. Mais je peux te dire que j'ai découvert une chose à laquelle je m'y attendais pas mais vraiment pas du tout. J'aurais peut être une aïeule qui aurait un lien avec le monde vampirique. C'est encore flou mais pour l'instant je n'ai qu'un nom Pierce. Elle revient plusieurs fois dans des affaires d'incendies ou de grandes catastrophes un peu partout. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à Mystic Falls, et qu'elle soit tuée dans l'incendie de l'église. D'après John, cette incendie à servie de couverture à une chasse aux vampires et aux sorcières. _

_En parlant de John, je dois aller le retrouver. Donc j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui.  
><em>

_XOXO...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>VOila, bon à part le poème que je trouve super, le chapitre n'est pas tellement intéressant ni très long. Mais c'est juste pour amorcer une nouvelle étape. Pour le prochain chapitre on aura une ellipse, parce que je n'arrive plus avec la suite de l'histoire donc j'espère que l'inspiration reviendra...<strong>  
><em>


End file.
